


Quiet Music

by LittleMusing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dusty piano starts off a little trade between two nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be part of a 30 day drabble series of prompts. I still haven't gotten out of my creative funk for both writing and drawing, so I'm starting slow with a little bit here and there. I haven't done much for this challenge, therefore, just have a bite.

Their first meeting was in Austria’s parlour. Perhaps that isn’t quite so accurate. They had seen each other time and time again, when it came to meetings, but personal talk happened when Austria had chanced on the taller nation hesitatingly caressing the piano hidden in the storeroom of the world meet building in Austria. The bespectacled man had vaguely recalled having had to move it there some time ago for some obscure reason or other. He wondered why Russia of all people was here.

“Good evening, Russia.”

Russia turned, looking surprised. The look made it occur to Austria that it was indeed strange for him to be here as well. He quietly denied that it was his bad sense of direction; he just felt like exploring for the day.

“Good evening…”

Austria walked over to the piano and appraised it. “An Otto Meister, early 1980s. I never got round to using this much, despite wanting it here. I suppose being in the company of familiar things was good enough.” He did have the intention to play it though… he chided himself for being wasteful.

He lifted the cover and dusted a key off, then pressing it. It was obviously out of tune.

“It has been a long time since I have touched a piano, much less play it. There has been much work,” Russia said softly. “I am afraid I have lost my touch… I do not want to break it.”

“Nonsense. Pianos are resilient enough.”

They stood in silence for a few moments. “Russia, if you want it, do take it. I have neglected it and it will be a shame for me to continue leaving it to waste.”

The nation closed the cover gently, then, said a soft ‘thank you’.

Austria had him take him back home as payment for the piano.

The following week, Russia had dropped by the house unexpectedly, with a few precious sheets clutched to his chest.

That was a start to the nations’ odd trade in music.


End file.
